


More than the darkness

by NoobSlifer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Beta, Season 3, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoobSlifer/pseuds/NoobSlifer
Summary: Oh, c'mon! What are the old bad habits, for the absolute sovereign of the Dark World?





	More than the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I'm starting the (not so) new account with the release of my very-first fanfiction of GX, written in spanish in 2012. Since I'm not a native english speaker, any correction will be appreciated.
> 
> Gotcha!

Like every morning at that hour, after wake up, he should get up.  
That is the routine.

Although since his first arrive at the Dark World with his old friends, and his transformation into the Supreme King, the things has changed a little, that part of his life doesn’t.

Even if instead of the prismic blue skies of the Duel Academy's, that world was barely lighted by a kite feeded by souls of living creatures. And instead of listen the voices of his friends begging him to wake up to not to go late for class, or the evil blue alarm clock that Sho gave him for Christmas, inside his bedroom in the castle his unique company is the silent.

The alarm-clock should consider itself lucky of no going with the others into the travel of dimensions, because if it were there, surely Haou would have it crashed against the closer window as soon as it has perturbed his sleep.

Because kings hate been interrupted.  
Especially in the mornings.

Nothing has changed since the building of the palace that he now habited.  
Every day, at that hour, got up. The rest of his time was inverted into conquest one or another village, getting more duel energy for the card of Super Fusion and, finally, coming back to the castle with his army to rest.

But something changed that day.

Simply, the leader, regent and supreme sovereign of that dimension…

Don’t want to get up.

Maybe was because of the curious laziness invading him, or the damned cold morning that pushed him to protect himself in the warmness of the sheets. In that moment little it matter, since being Judai or transformed into Haou, he _hated_ the mornings.

There was any specific reason in which all activity have to be began precisely at that hour? In which he knows, the monsters wasn’t stronger in the day than in the night, so, it really don’t affect the battles.

The schedules can get sent to the stars, he was a king!  
He doesn’t have to follow them.

With that new resolution in mind, he again sheltered himself in the softness of the bed where he lay. And stifling a yawn, he came back to sleep.

After all, it’s not like there is something important to do, right?

* * *

 

 

“I don't like this,” Edo murmured, closing his eyes with a concern expression. “It’s too quiet”.  
  
“Do you think it will be a trap?” O'Brien asked, watching stealthy at the surroundings. Approximately one hundred meters ahead them, an army complete of monsters with dark armors stayed still. “Hey!” he screamed, catching them attention. “How much longer will it take to your precious king to come? We have been here an hour!”

“Silence! Surely he will appear soon!” the response was yelled by the apparent general of the troops. “He doesn’t skip the battles.”

Several monsters behind made sounds in favor.

The figure of Ojama Yellow manifested near the other duelist. “And if… he simply oversleep?”

Stony silence.

“That sounds like… something the old Judai would do…”

“D-don’t you dare to tell such a blasphemy of the king!” one of the monsters roared, threateningly raising a sword. “He would be capable of—”

“Excuse me, sir,” a high-pitched voice interrupted the general, the owner was nothing more than a little creature resembled to a green goblin. It had a paper in hands. “Your majesty Haou command to say that he doesn’t care a fricking fried shrimp about the battle of today. And threated that anyone who dared to wake him will be empaled six times before be sent to the stars.”

The monsters hardy swallowed saliva. “That sounds... like something the king would do...”

“So, Judai won’t come?” whispered Sho, lightly impressed.

“You shouln’t be surprised,” spoke Ryo beside him, keeping his arms crossed. “Judai was defeated by a powerfull force, even more than the darkness.”

“Which one?”

“The power… of the sleep.”

_Who has not succumbed to it at some time?_


End file.
